Mémorable soirée
by Antocyane
Summary: 4 mecs, deux couples, un diner.


Bonjour à tous!

One-shot estival, juste pour se détendre un peu. Une petite histoire qui m'est venue un jour comme ça!

Avertissement: Yaoi, rating T mais vraiment parce que je ne veux choquer personne!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Un rayon de soleil chauffait doucement sa joue. Allongé sur la pelouse, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, bras croisés derrière la tête, menton au vent, Duo savourait pleinement cette fin d'après-midi de juin.

Au loin, des gamins riaient en jouant au football tandis que quelques vélos sillonnaient les allées du parc. Un ciel bleu sans nuage s'étalait sous ses yeux mi-clos.

Le bonheur. Juste le bonheur à l'état pur.

Il devait diner ce soir avec son meilleur ami, le jeune Quatre Raberra Winner, fraichement tombé amoureux et souhaitant lui présenter l'homme de sa vie.

Un petit diner à quatre chez Quatre, voilà qui promettait d'être sympathique !

Tendant le bras, Duo caressa du bout des doigts les cheveux bruns de son homme.

La tête de Heero reposait sur son ventre tandis qu'il lisait le dernier roman de Maxime Chattam. Sous le contact, le jeune homme se tourna légèrement vers lui et, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus ses lunettes, lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se replonger dans le suspens palpitant et sanglant de son bouquin.

Plusieurs mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble désormais et Duo n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi heureux une fois l'euphorie des premières semaines passée. Ses précédentes relations avaient été calamiteuses et il avait une approche assez…négative dira-t-on de l'amour et l'idée de se remettre en couple lui avait tout d'abord donné de l'urticaire.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Heero. Bon OK, il admettait. Le début n'avait pas été facile. Il avait ramé le pauvre Heero pour réussir à l'inviter

Mais bon, il avait persévéré et finit par décrocher le précieux sésame : le rendez-vous du samedi soir pour 'boire un verre'.

Et une chose en entrainant une autre, Duo avait fini dans le salon du jeune homme….

C'était à présent officiel. Ils sortaient ensemble.

Encore un mot qui ne voulait strictement rien dire et qui était pourtant lourd de sens.

Une nouvelle prise de risque.

Une nouvelle tentative.

Une autre chance d'avoir mal.

Et cependant, il y était retourné, au front ! Il s'était laissé approcher, embrasser, cajoler, aimer.

Et ne le regrettait en rien.

Du moins pour le moment.

Quant à l'avenir…

Qui vivra verra, dit le proverbe. Et bien que Duo soit à la base plus adepte du 'aide toi, et le ciel t'aidera', il avait décidé de se laisser aller et de profiter pleinement de l'instant présent, sans se prendre la tête sur son avenir, l'objectif de son couple, et autres inepties du genre.

Toutes façons, les choses ne se passaient jamais comme on l'avait prévu !

Cet adage fut d'ailleurs vérifié lors du diner.

Si Duo avait espéré passer une soirée sympathique et détendue, il en était pour ses frais.

Assis à la majestueuse table en palissandre massif de son ami, les fesses posées sur une chaise des plus design, en résine laquée blanche, les yeux scrutant la pendule Rolex dernier cri, son cerveau ne faisait que lancer de tragiques appels à l'aide, qui restaient hélas sans réponse car complètement muets.

Que voulez-vous, 18 années d'une éducation catholique des plus strictes lui avaient au moins appris qu'il n'était pas de bon ton d'hurler à la mort dans l'élégant salon de son meilleur ami en plein milieu d'un diner de présentation.

Surtout quand cet ami s'appelle Quatre Raberra Winner, l'un des plus riches héritiers de la planète.

Même si l'ambiance était plus qu'électrique.

Même si vous avez envie de trucider le petit ami de votre meilleur ami.

Ce n'était certes pas le respect inexistant qu'il était sensé porter à ce dernier, ni même la crainte de souiller l'immense tapis angora gris acier de son hôte qui le retenait de lui jeter son plat d'aiguillettes de canard à la tête.

Oh que non !

Mais plutôt la certitude de finir avec une dague turque de 20 cm plantée entre les omoplates s'il ne parvenait pas à calmer le jeu rapidement.

Certitude confirmée par le regard 'menthe glaciale ' de Quatre qui lui disait clairement qu'un quelconque manquement au protocole n'était pas de mise ce soir.

Dépité, Duo tenta vaillamment de faire bonne figure. C'était peine perdu car notre pauvre Duo n'avait rien d'un occlumens et on lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert.

Qui reflétait pour le moment quelque chose d'équivalent à la bataille de Waterloo.

Un immense combat intérieur entre les forces du mal et du bien, entre l'ombre et l'obscurité, entre le ying et le yang.

Entre sa jalousie et son amitié pour Quatre.

Une sorte de Guerre des Etoiles en direct live dans le salon ultra-tendance de l'héritier de l'Empire du Canapé en peau de vache bio.

La soirée n'avait cependant pas si mal commencée. Après cet agréable après-midi au parc, les deux tourtereaux étaient rentrés chez Heero, où ils vivaient ensemble le week-end, l'appartement de Duo n'étant guère plus grand qu'une cage à poules et plus bruyant que les Champs Elysées un soir de coupe du monde, pour y prendre une petite douche, histoire de se rafraîchir avant le diner. Cette dernière s'était muée en instants de purs délices lorsque Heero avait rejoint le natté sous le jet dru d'eau froide.

Bien détendus, ils s'étaient ensuite préparés, choisissant l'un l'autre leur tenue avec soin, bien conscients de l'importance de l'événement.

Heero était tout bonnement à se pâmer lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle de bain. Il finissait de se mettre du gel dans ses cheveux bruns, et déambulait pieds nus dans la chambre, portant simplement un jean bleu-gris qui lui moulait discrètement les fesses, sa chemise noire ouverte sur son torse, révélant son torse musclé.

Duo pour sa part avait choisi un jean noir assorti à une chemise blanche assez ajustée. Il avait savamment tressé ses longs cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Juste une petite touche de parfum et il était prêt pour l'occasion.

Assister à un diner de présentation donné par Quatre.

L'invitation avait été envoyée une semaine en avance, sur papier cartonné s'il vous plait !

Quatre en avait eu des amants, ça oui.

Et même un certain nombre !

Il fallait admettre qu'en dehors de son immense fortune, l'héritier des Winner avait également un physique de jeune premier.

Yeux bleu-lagon, cheveux blonds comme les blés, un corps sculpté tout en finesse, une intelligence hors paire et même le sens de l'autodérision.

L'homme idéal me direz-vous.

Peut-être pas ! Car il fallait bien le connaitre et être ami intime avec lui pour savoir que le jeune homme avait également une volonté de fer que nul ne pouvait plier, la rancune tenace et un talent inné pour la manipulation.

Petits désagréments que Duo connaissait bien et savait parfaitement esquiver. Le privilège de 10 ans d'amitié.

Mais c'était bien la première fois que le jeune homme mélangeait protocole et amour.

Ce qui, dans son cas, était parfaitement révélateur.

Et certainement pas à prendre à la légère.

D'où l'embarras extrême de notre Duo, qui se tortillait toujours sur sa chaise, ultra chic sans nul doute mais passablement inconfortable. Dur de mixer design et confort….

Désespéré, Duo jeta un œil à Heero.

Froid, distant, absolument intouchable, le brun s'était visiblement mis en mode 'statue grecque', la parole en plus.

Il conversait sur un ton on-ne-peut-plus impersonnel de sujets aussi passionnants que le développement du commerce des canapés en cuir naturel dans les pays asiatiques ou encore, les taxes d'importation sur le bétail.

Quatre avait un talent inné pour mener la conversation sur n'importe quel terrain, aussi glissant soit-il.

Comme faire discourir ensemble des gens qui n'ont visiblement aucune envie de se parler.

Le natté reporta son attention sur 'l'Autre'.

Châtain-roux, plus d'1m90 au garrot, des yeux verts diabolo, un corps d'athlète, habillé sexy mais avec classe.

Bref, rien à jeter.

Sauf pour Herro.

Qui l'avait jeté.

C'était bien sa seule consolation en ce diner pourri.

Car cela ne pouvait arriver qu'à lui !

Diner avec le petit ami de son meilleur ami qui se retrouve être en fait l'ex de votre nouveau petit ami.

Vous avez suivi ?

A cet instant, Duo aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire telle Keira Knightley dans 'Pirates des Caraïbes' et tomber dans les pommes, histoire d'échapper à ce diner infernal. Hélas pour lui, il ne portait pas de corset et de toute façon, ces choses là n'arrivent que dans les films ! Notre pauvre natté n'avait pas d'autre choix pour l'heure que de rester assis, face à l'ex de Heero, à les écouter gentiment converser de tout et surtout de n'importe quoi.

Une question se posait : Que Quatre savait-il de l'historique sentimental de son nouveau chéri ?

Tout était envisageable au vu de la personnalité trouble et troublante du blond.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Duo se sentit pris au piège dans un sac de nœuds inextricable et ne savait pas par quel moyen se dérober.

Attendre la fin de la soirée sans rien dire ?

C'eut été faire preuve de retenue et de maturité, sans nul doute.

Foncer dans le tas tête baissé et demander cash aux ex-amants ce que cela leur faisait de se retrouver ici ?

Un peu brutale comme approche et dénuée de toute finesse. Assez dangereuse aussi car Quatre était dernière Dan de karaté et, selon les récits de son homme, Heero et Trowa s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un stage de perfectionnement de l'académie militaire.

Bref, trois jeunes hommes qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop taquiner si on tenait à sa vie.

« Et sinon, ca vous fait quoi de vous revoir après tout ce temps ? Ça fait au moins…2 ans non ? C'est ça Heero ? »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

Et oui, Duo avait un petit coté maso et la prudence était surtout une vertu qu'il admirait chez les autres !

Heero et Trowa le regardèrent comme si ils voulaient le fusiller du regard. En temps normal, Duo aurait frissonné, ces deux là n'étant pas du genre à vous laisser indifférent.

Mais en l'occurrence, aussi noirs que soient leurs regards, ce n'était rien en comparaison avec l'air avec lequel Quatre le fixait en cet instant.

Ses yeux ne cillaient pas, sa respiration ne s'était pas accélérée sous la colère. Il n'avait même pas rougi.

Pour quiconque ne le connaissant pas, il restait égal à lui-même, calme et maitrisé.

Sauf que Duo savait.

Que Duo voyait.

Les yeux pers semblaient avoir virés à l'indigo et la simple crispation des ses doigts autour de son couteau en disait long.

Il était dans une rage noire.

Dans un de ces accès de colère qui peuvent faire commettre le pire.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas le natté, bien décidé à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Ben quoi, c'était pas un secret, si ? C'est bien toi, le fameux Trowa qu'Heero a largué après un été torride sur la côte méditerranéenne ? » Ajouta Duo d'un ton moqueur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn rougit furieusement. Il n'est jamais agréable de se faire rappeler, en public et par un inconnu s'il vous plait, qu'on a été largué. Et surtout, surtout, devant son nouveau petit ami.

Ne voulant pas manquer de courtoisie, Trowa ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser vaguement les épaules en un geste reflétant à la fois son impuissance et son indifférence face à ce genre de commentaires.

« Duo, j'ai à te parler. Allons dans la cuisine, veux-tu ? » Dit Quatre d'une voix doucereuse.

Cela ressemblait à une question. Mais ça n'en était pas une.

Duo hocha la tête, pas décidé à mettre le feu aux poudres bien qu'il eut jeté la bombe.

Les deux hommes se levèrent calmement et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, vaste pièce immaculée, aussi bien équipée que celle d'un restaurant trois étoiles, leur hôte étant aussi à l'aise dernière les fourneaux que face à des investisseurs japonais.

A peine la porte se fut-t-elle refermée sur eux qu'un violent coup de poing en pleine mâchoire envoya Duo valser avec le frigo.

« Putain, Quatre ! Déconne pas ! » Gronda-t-il en voyant le jeune homme fondre sur lui.

« Et en quoi je 'déconnerais', Duo ? Qu'essaies-tu donc de faire ? De gâcher ce diner ? Et tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser faire sans rien dire ? » Murmura Quatre d'une voix basse, grave, incroyablement froide et posée, qui contrastait avec la violence de ses gestes.

Duo ne chercha même pas à se dégager de la poigne de l'héritier, qui le maintenait fermement par le col de sa chemise, et sourit.

« Sans blague ! Tu penses tout de même pas me faire avaler que tu n'étais pas au courant ! » Ironisa-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre au juste ? »

« Bordel, Quatre ! Je sais très bien quelles sont tes petites manies ! Jamais tu n'aurais invité un mec chez toi sans avoir fait fouiller son casier judiciaire et toutes les banques de données possibles et imaginables! Je suis même sûr que tu connais le nom de son école maternelle ! Alors, n'essaies pas de me faire croire que tu ignorais son aventure avec Heero ! » Tonna le natté, à présent hors de lui.

Le blond ne répondit rien, comme démasqué. L'inconvénient de tant d'années d'amitié. On finissait toujours par révéler ses faiblesses. Alors, tous mensonges et manipulations devenaient impossibles.

Il lâcha le jeune homme et recula de quelques pas, se passant la main dans les cheveux, geste machinal totalement inutile, son impeccable chevelure n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. Quatre était de ces hommes qui sont toujours tirés à quatre épingles quelles que soient les circonstances. D'où son nom d'ailleurs !

Duo soupira en se massant la mâchoire. Dieu qu'il frappait fort le salaud ! L'envie de lui retournait la pareille le démangeait mais un pugilat n'aurait eu pour résultat que de salir le superbe sol de marbre blanc. Sachant que cela ne ferait en rien avancer le schmilblik, il se retint.

« Sérieux, Quatre, c'est quoi ce guêpier dans lequel tu nous as fourrés ? Encore une de tes brillantes idées de stratège ? »

Le jeune homme blond ne répondit pas.

Agacé, Duo reprit.

« Joue franc-jeu avec moi Quatre ! J'apprécie très modérément ce que tu as essayé de faire ce soir. J'ai bien compris que tu avais tenté de me forcer la main.»

Le regard bleu lagon se durcit un instant, puis déposa les armes. Il était inutile de biaiser plus longtemps.

« C'est exact. Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder les choses. Je savais très bien que Trowa ne se formaliserait pas, ce n'est guère son genre. Très franchement, sa rupture avec Heero, il l'a digérée et depuis longtemps ! Je connais très peu Heero et très sincèrement, si ce n'était pas ton compagnon, je m'en ficherais comme d'une guigne. En revanche, j'appréhendais ta réaction. Je me suis dit qu'en te mettant dans un contexte aussi cadré et contraignant, tu ne pourrais que serrer les dents et accepter la situation. »

« C'est mal me connaitre, Quatre. » Répondit sarcastiquement le natté.

« En effet, je te le concède. Mon analyse n'a pas été judicieuse, ni mon comportement d'ailleurs.»

« Ça, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! » Râla le jeune homme.

Un silence se fit.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été franc avec toi, Duo. »

« Et de m'avoir frappé ! C'est que t'y es pas allé de main morte ! T'as failli me décrocher la mâchoire ! » Ronchonna le natté.

« Ça, c'est pour avoir manqué de respect à Trowa. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour cela. Et je n'hésiterais pas non plus à réitérer si jamais l'envie de le remettre aussi mal à l'aise te reprenait. »

Duo en répondit pas, admettant intérieurement qu'en effet, ça avait été un coup bas de s'attaquer à Trowa, qui ne lui avait somme tout jamais rien fait.

Il jeta un regard en coin à son ami et le jaugea quelques instants avant de demander :

« Blague à part, ce mec, t'y tiens ? »

Les pommettes du blond se colorèrent légèrement.

« On peut dire cela comme ça. C'était pas du tout prévu au départ. Quand j'ai appris que c'était l'ex de ton mec, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas bien grave, vu que ce n'allait pas durer. Mais…Il s'avère que…Et bien, ça dure. Et contre toute attente, il compte pour moi désormais. T'es mon meilleur ami, Duo. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser en dehors de ce qui me tient à cœur. »

Duo soupira. Puis sourit doucement.

« Ha, mais c'est que le petit Quatre Raberra Winner est amoureux on dirait ! » Le taquina-t-il.

« Duo! »

"Ouais, ouais, c'est bon! De toute façon, on va dire que c'était pour la bonne cause ! Et très franchement » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Je te comprends ! Y'a rien à jeter ! Il est plutôt sexy ! Quoique selon Heero, ses performances sexuelles soient… »

« Duo !!! »

« Ok, Ok, j'arrête ! » Promit le jeune homme en riant.

Les deux amis se regardèrent en souriant. Ils se sentaient un peu stupides de s'être chamaillés ainsi.

« On y retourne ? Après tout, il est fort peu protocolaire de laisser ses invités seuls au salon. » Suggéra le blond.

Duo éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Ouais, et ça ferait mal de déroger au protocole surtout après s'être bastonnés dans la cuisine ?! Tu me fais bien rire parfois Quatre ! »

Les deux jeunes gens regagnèrent le salon afin de rejoindre les autres convives.

Quelle ne fut pas leur stupeur de constater que leurs places étaient vides, leurs occupants ayant visiblement déserté l'appartement de Quatre, vestes et portables avec eux.

« Ben merde. » Balbutia Quatre. "Ca, c'était pas prévu."

*****************

Dans un pub irlandais, à quelques pâtés de maison de là, Heero et Trowa savouraient tranquillement une bière blanche bien fraiche.

« Hummm, voilà qui fait vraiment de bien. Non pas que le vin servi par Quatre soit mauvais, bien loin de là, mais rien ne remplace une petite bière ! » Dit Trowa, soupirant d'aise en se prélassant sur une confortable banquette de cuir vert.

Heero sourit.

« Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de les planter comme cela ? » Demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

Trowa ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Mais bien sûr ! Franchement, c'est pas cher payé pour la petite mise en scène qu'ils nous ont faite ce soir. Non pas que ce soit si désagréable que cela de te revoir. » Ajouta-t-il en envoyant un clin d'œil à Heero.

Petit rire du jeune homme. Trowa n'avait rien perdu de sa tchatche depuis 2 ans. Toujours aussi dragueur, toujours aussi charmeur. Et surtout toujours aussi sexy. Voire plus.

« En tout cas, Quatre te réussit. Tu as l'air particulièrement en forme. »

« Je peux te retourner le compliment Yui. Duo te fait un effet monstre. T'es encore plus hot que dans mes souvenirs. Et ce n'est pas peu dire ! »

« Duo est vraiment un mec génial. Même si son caractère est parfois un peu trop ….explosif pour moi. » Murmura doucement Heero, plantant ses yeux bleu prusse dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Et Quatre est un type extraordinaire. » Ajouta Trowa, ses yeux diabolo soutenant avec intensité son regard.

« Je pense d'ailleurs qu'on ne devrait pas tarder à avoir de leurs nouvelles. »

« Tu crois ? Je sens que tu vas pouvoir pleinement gouter au tempérament explosif de ton cher et tendre, au vu de notre petite escapade. »

« Ca, c'est ce qu'on verra ! » Répondit Heero avec assurance.

A cet instant, leurs deux portables se mirent à sonner conjointement, ajoutant encore au brouhaha du pub.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire entendu.

Leurs moitiés semblaient avoir fini leur petit aparté.

* * *

Et voilà!

Ça vous a plu?

Review please!

:-)


End file.
